Rishowlmhroor
Rishowlmhroor was a repulsorlift mechanic back on Kashyyyk before Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire came to his home and enslaved him and his people. Risho's entire family was slaughtered in defence of Rwookrrorro and he himself was pressed into slavery, working for the Imperial garrison. Risho eventually escaped and stole a starship, fleeing to the Outer Rim world of Cardooine. Hunted by an Imperial bounty hunter named Tarka Daal, Risho used the thick forests of the planet to hide and set a trap for his would be assailant. After capturing Tarka and nursing him back to health, Risho showed him holo-recordings of Wookiees in slavery and the brutality of their Imperial and Trandoshan masters. Together the pair teamed up and began taking bounties on slavers and Trandoshans in particular. They were a successful team for a number of years before they tried to take on the infamous Bossk and Tarka was slain. Risho fleeing for his life turned to the only other person he knew, an explorer he'd recently met called Rapperport Simonavitch. The two would become fast friends in the adventures ahead of them and became intrumental in the founding of the Nazrike Liberation Army. At present Risho's services have been loaned out to Stargazer's Commandos unit in the Rebel Alliance. =Persona= Rishowlmhroor is a typical Wookiee, being fiercely loyal to his friends and honourable to a fault. He has a burning hatred for the Empire and Trandoshans and will be hard pressed to hold back those feelings when in the presence of either. With his friends Risho is friendly, caring and slightly mischievious and with his enemies he is likely to go into a berserk rage. =Portrayal= Rishowlmhroor is large even for Wookiee, he has black and brown coloured fur and piercing blue eyes. Standing at over seven feet tall the barrel chested Wookiee is an intimidating sight. He doesn't wear many clothes as he spends a lot of time on Tatooine, when he's on Nazrike he tends to wear thick woolen ponchos to protect against the cold. =History= Childhood 183 BBY to 166 BBY Born named Rishowlmeep (meaning friend of the forest) to parents Favvarakharr and Prrrmaagrr, Risho had a normal and happy childhood growing up in Kashyyyk's capital of Rwookrrorro. Risho was a boisterous pup and was known for getting in to trouble. Such as the time he descended by himself to the sixth level of Kashyyyk's arboreal ecosystem and narrowly avoided becoming lunch for a hungry Katarn. His father Favvarakharr thrashed him silly after the incident, but Risho never learnt. Risho's father owned a large engineering company in Rwookrrorro that maintained the city's repulsorlift transit and support systems and he was determined that his eldest son was to become responsible and take over the business. Risho had other ideas and wanted to become a famous hunter and warrior. Life on Kashyyyk 166 BBY to 19 BBY Slavery 19 BBY to 3 BBY Tarka Daal 3 BBY to 0 BBY Nazrike Liberation Army 0 BBY to 6 BBY Stargazer's Commandos 6 BBY to Present Nazrike to Vjun Risho came to join the infamous Stargazer's Commandos unit in the Rebel Alliance after a meeting between the Bothan Diplomat, Laveth Fe`lay and Rapperport Simonavitch. The meeting was set up to strike a trade deal between the two rebel groups. Trained arctic-warfare personnel for food, clothing and medicines to be used in the Nazrike refugee camps. The meeting was almost ended in disaster when an Imperial spy sabotaged the mainframe of the secret bunker however and if not for the combined efforts of Risho and the SGC the Nazrike Command could well have been decapitated by Imperial Forces. As it was though, the co-operation of both rebel forces enabled them to break out of the locked-down bunker and call in a shuttle for evac. As part of the deal struck between Nazrike and the Rebel Alliance 50 arctic warfare specialists were loaned out, including Rishowlmhroor. Initially Risho was angry with Rapper for loaning him out to the Alliance, but after he had cooled down he realised that the Nazrikian refugees were far more important than his own wounded pride. Rapperport had alterior motives in sending Risho off with SGC as he had sensed several Force sensitive members in the unit and ordered Risho to keep a close eye on them. He also requested Risho keep and eye on the Ubese Sevax as he suspected him of involvement with the Imperial plot to sabotage the meeting. Risho's first full mission with Stagazer's Commandos was an audacious rescue attempt of captured Rebel Hero, Luke Skywalker. Tracking Skywalker's location to the planet Vjun, the team infiltrated the planet via a nearby astroid field and with Risho on the turret of their starship, managed to destroy the system's sensor array and the communication center on the planet. Destroying the AT-STs and Turbolaser turret protecting it, including a devastating salvo that killed 7 Hazardtroopers in one attack run! Once safely on the ground the team had to dodge TIE patrols whilst trying to head across the hostile environment of Vjun to Bast Castle, the location of Skywalker. Pretty soon however the team came across an impassable acid river whose only bridge was guarded by a Scout walker and 4 Hazardtroopers. Using a missile launcher to disable the walker, SGC managed to battle past the troopers with only minor injuries. Risho himself accounting for two of the Elite Stormtroopers with a detonator hurled from short range. After a quick repair on Sava Starry's damage armour by Risho the team continued on towards their target. Arriving at Bast Castle SGC were surprised an captured by the Empire only to be freed by Kyle Katarn and his commando team a short while later. SGC, Katarn and Skywalker managed to evade Lord Vader and battle off Vjun together before heading for Chanmea. Risho began making nickname's for the members of Stargazer's Commandos, sometimes a play on the individual's name such as Darkstar for Sava Stary or in reference to a physical trait like Redfur for Kileo Dimoh. He would also begin making regular intelligence reports to Rapperport back on Nazrike concerning the integrity of SGC, especially it's Force sensitive members. All in all though Risho came to like the members of SGC, except perhaps the cocky smuggler Kaje. Whom he named Cage in reference to where he thought the the young rebel should be kept. He also had trouble connecting with Cayla Dunestrider, who took exception to her nickname of Miss Tree and who seemed to berate the Wookiee over every little thing. Still, Rapperport had ordered him to keep an especially close eye on the young woman. Dathomir SGC's next mission would be to break out Rebel prisoners from the Imperial prison on the restricted world of Dathomir. First stop however would be Ord Mantell wear they hoped to raid an Imperial depot to steal uniforms and a shuttle so as to gain entry to the Dathomiri facility unhindered. The plan started well after the team were dropped off on Ord Mantell and ambushed a Stormtrooper patrol, with Risho despatching two of the squad himself in close combat. SGC then bluffed their way into the camp with Risho posing as a captive, using forged papers that Kileo had made on the trip in. They then commandeered a shuttle and made the hyperspace jump to Dathomir. On entering the Dathomir system, SGC realised their ploy wasn't going to work and they had to make a crash landing on the surface after coming under fire from Imperial TIEs. Things were to get worse on the surface however when all but Cayla (who had gone off into the wilds of Dathomir by herself) were captured by the Night Sisters and their Imperial slaves, being taken to their camp. In captivity the team met a young Force Witch named Tomiko Chreitti who would help them escape by gaining control of the Rancor that had been guarding them. The team managed to recover their weapons and hijack an AT-ST, along with their new rancor ally they were able to defeat the Night Sisters and flee the camp eventually meeting up with Cayla Dunstrider and Exao Gunn, who had been staying with the Singing Mountain Force Witch clan. After spending the night at the Singing Mountain camp SGC would hatch a plan to get into the Imperial Detention facility and release the prisoners under guard there. Using plans of the facility given to the team by Rapperport Simonavitch, who had spent time there and with their Force Witch allies the team located a lightly defended area of the prison to assault. With Sava in the stolen Scout Walker spearheading the attack and their Force Witch allies in reserve, ready to defend against Night Sister attack, SGC stormed into the prison complex. Kaje and Risho managed to locate Exao's impounded starship whilst Exao and the rest freed the prisoners. Despite a vicious counter attack by the Night Sisters, Kaje with Risho as co-pilot and Cayla on turret managed to rescue a beleaguered Exao who had valiantly tried to assist the Force Witchs against the Night Sisters, along with the rest of the team and the prisoners. Escaping the planet before the Empire could respond with their TIE fighters, SGC made the Hyperspace jump back to the fleet. Orupia With Command looking to finish the assault on Orupia, SGC had been tasked with returning to the planet to topple the remaining of the Imperial forces on the planet and find Rhyley Stargazer and Raedan Kitani who had been on the planet for some months. Risho joined the team once again, assisting in bringing down the Imperial disruptors affecting communications. Linking up with Rhyley Stargazer who informed the team that Raedan Kitani had been lost in battle, they then followed Rhyley into the sewers to where some rebel survivors were hiding out. Just as SGC reach the rebels the survivors are cut down by an ambush of three Shadowtroopers and a mysterious armoured figure wielding two red lightsabers. With SGC taking out the Shadowtroopers with blaster fire, Exao was able to defeat the remaining protaganist in a lightsaber duel. The now armless and one legged attacker is then revealed to be none other than Raedan Kitani himself, who convinces the team that he was reprogrammed to work for the Empire. Reluctantly Risho assists Erisey Kitani-Casoona in fixing up Raedan and on his suggestion SGC attempt to infiltrate the palace at Pareen and defeat the Imperial forces there. However the assault did not go well and resulted in Kileo being captured by Imperial Agent Sly Moore. After a heated discussion SGC decided to return to the fleet with Raedan and regroup for an attempt to rescue Kileo Dimoh from Imperial incarceration. Politics (many bloodsucking parasites) =Relationships= Family Favvarakharr Prrrmaagrr Robheenmhroor Friends Dlen and Korvas Mordor Rapperport Simonavitch Sara Simonova Tarka Daal Allies Nazrike Liberation Army Nordlander Tribes Stargazer's Commandos Enemies Bossk Jabba the Hutt Factions Rebel Alliance Galactic Empire Desilijic Criminal Empire =RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet= Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. =Behind the Scenes= Category:Wookiee Category:Rebels Category:NPCs